Camille, the Villain
by yayturtle
Summary: Being good is one thing, bad, another, but being evil, is completely different from just bad. And Camille as much as she dislikes it, is evil.
1. Chapter 1

Camille, the villain

Prologue/ CH, 1

"You want me to do WHAT?" I nearly yelled at the man in front of me. "Look, maybe you don't remember, but I don't do murder!" I said, a little softer but with tang of anger and upset.

"Yes, I get that but in the midst of… this… there will be some deaths, dear." He replied. "Was possible mafia not in my description?" He teased. I swallowed and rolled my eyes. He had asked a lot of me, but to kill? No. I don't think I could. Especially a family. I couldn't tear on apart. No matter how long I've been working for this creep, and no matter how evil he made me, I don't think I could do it.  
"Look, I really don't think I could kill anyone."

"Its, okay. You will feel like that on your first time, but once it's over, it'll be a lot easier the next time."

"I could not ruin a perfectly happy family!" I squawked.

"And why can't you? They ruined my time of happiness and power!" He growled getting louder and louder.

"How do I even know if that's true? I mean I know part of the power thing is true but what else can I believe? And why can't Munya do it?" I asked Argost.

"He is not capable. He has tried before, and he has never succeeded," he grumbled.

"Then, you've tried too, I'm guessing. And if you're asking me to kill them now, then you obviously haven't succeeded." I tried it on and it seemed to fit.

"Yes, that is the obvious," He said.

"But why do you want me to do it? I am younger, and probably not as strong as Munya. "

"You would fit into the family, deception." He crooned.

"No, that won't work. There are three kinds of betrayal stories. One is where there is a war and a spy deceives his side. Two is when best friends lie to each other and go against each other, and the last is family. Someone is taken into a family. There mission is to get into the family, then they get wound up, then they love the family, then it either ends in tragedy, or it's a fairytale and there is a somewhat happy ending. Everyone's seen it before!" I concluded.

"Lovely speech-" I cut him off.

"See, in the movies, or books, the bad person ends up staying with the family or letting them be, but in real life, the evil one is reported, questioned and thrown in jail, but for me it would be some kind of lab."

"Yes, most likely their lab…" he mumbled and paused rubbing his chin. "Did I mention they are cryptozoologists? "He asked me his tone high pitched. I looked at him, like, _Are you serious? _

"I am very serious," he read my expression. I stared at him. "Actually this should help, you should want to destroy all scientists." Argost grinned.

"Not destroy them… just give em' a taste of what I'm made of. Some scientists are good and may invent like a way to dispose a nuclear wastes," I said quieting down. There was silence for a moment, and then I had a flashback.

_ I was walking down a usual route, an alleyway, when I saw a strange man on the ground. He grinned when he saw me and his eyes seemed to turn a faint green color. Usually I stay away from creepers, so, I kept to that plan and I continued on down the alley. Suddenly police sirens wailed and I looked around for a suitable hiding spot. I ducked behind the trashcan. It was the police's daily run around the town. The creeper crawled over to the back of the bins across from me. I glared at him. At the time, I didn't know his intentions. Men like that don't usually bother me, and if they do and they are… dirty perverts. I always get away, due to my ability. _

_ The police shined a flashlight down the alleyway, which would've been invisible in the sunlight, but seeable due to the lack of sunlight peeking into the alley. They went on their way and I heard the car door shut. Then I waited to here them drive away and when I did, I stood up cautiously. When there was no sign of cops, I walked away from the trash heaps. _

"_Wait!" The stranger called. I didn't stop._

"_You are a cryptid!" I stopped quickly when that word escaped his mouth. _

"_How do you know?" I questioned._

"_I sense it within you. I am one too." _

"_Greeeeeeeyyyyate…. Well bye."_

"_No, stay."_

"_Dude, no. And how in the world do you sense that kind of thing?"_

"_It is the remnant power of my once great ability, that was ruined by… Nevermind."_

_And that is when we made an agreement. I would do his dirty work as in whatever he said, and in return, Awwwh, who am I kidding? It's more like blackmail! In return for my services he wouldn't alert the world about my existence. I had already played dead, and my family thinks I'm underground, so… might traumatize them. He also threatened to call whomever, so I would be captured and studied. So basically, I helped him for nothing in return. It was almost like something inside me, persuaded me to do so. _

_ He is really stupid though, considering that I have my own camouflage, and I could turn him in as well, but don't tell him that!_

"Camille!" His loud, thickly accented voice rang. I shook my head back and forth to leave the flashback.

"Yes?"  
"Get the job done."  
I nodded gravely and turned on my heel. I heard shuffling behind me and I slowed. There was that persuaded feeling.

"Actually, spare the boy. I want revenge on him myself," he chuckled. He was cruel and heartless, and from what I heard he used to murder for fun. I mean, I kill fish, insects, and rodents all the time, but that is different. I have to eat. Anyway, I shrugged and walked out the door and leaped into the air.

Try and guess what I am. Go ahead guess. You ever hear of Maximum Ride? Well, I'm the real thing. Except I don't have cool other abilities, and I can completely turn into a bird. It is some mutant kind of thing.

Saturday House:

"Mom!" Zak shouted. "MOM! Where are you?" He yelled again.

"Zak, calm down! What is it! I'm right here." He looked at his mom through worried eyes.

"Look," he gasped. He held up his palm to the Fiskerton Phantom on the couch and his eyes began to glow a faint orange color. Drew's eyes widened.

"Zak!"

"Mom, the kur power. It's back! It… It found me," He softened until anxiousness reached his voice.

"How? What happened?"

"Fisk and I were playing but then it felt like I was being electrocuted! Well, and then I collapsed and Fisk caught me, and I passed out, but like only for a second. But then I realized it was back…" he trailed. Fisk grumbled, concerned for his human brother. Drew hugged him and got up.

"I'll call your father," she sighed.

…

_Yes it does,_ I thought. I hid in a nearby tree, listening to every word with my keen hearing.

So, that boy… he was kur… _Wasn't that like an ancient evil beast? _I minded. _Hmmmm… this will be harder than I thought. I should disguise myself. Hmmm…. Wait. _

**Ohhh….. Cliffy! I can't wait to see what you're reactions are to the next frighteningly surprising chapter. **

**Song of the week: Get Low! If you listen to this, the clean version isn't as good, because it has like no words left, but at least your mind won't be filled with too much trash. **


	2. Chapter 2

Camille the Villain

Ch. 2

"You haven't killed them yet?" Argost shouted enraged. I didn't flinch and I stood my ground.

"No, but I have a plan. You never told me the boy had powers that control cryptids." He sat up after hearing this tid bit.

"I was unaware they were still in his useless body. This makes all the more interesting," he hummed. I rolled my eyes and smirked. That is when I released my master plan. I told him every detail, to inches added to my already tall appearance, to bagging the kid when I was done.

"You did well in your planning. My, how did you win the other scientists opinion, I wonder…" he trailed. "It is a well thought out plan, except for a single flaw. You haven't got out of killing them. The secret scientists, wouldn't do that to their old dear friends."

"Right." I muttered.

"I will send Munya, and another mercenary of mine to see to it, they will be finished."

"And who would that be? Munya and I are the only ones who know that you're alive," I questioned and stated.

"True, but that is about to change, while it must be kept a secret from the Saturdays until death, who said another… villain couldn't help?"  
"Who is he?"

"He? Who said he?"

"I- I just assumed-" I stammered.

"Abbey Grey will meet you at the house after the secret scientist attack. They will not succeed in capturing the brat, but you must."

I sighed and walked away. I didn't turn to look back at him through my raptor sharp eyes. Munya had awaited me outside with the only remaining, working part, of his former battle ship." I got in and changed into my disguise.

Once more, upon leaving, I felt the tug in my gut telling me to stick to it. I sat in my chair, in my new appearance, which made me look at least 6 or 7 years older, or at least it did with the shades. The out fit itself made me look like someone from CSI, or a Goth or someone. It was a fancier version of what I usually wore except the color.

It was a glossy, shiny black, long coat that represented a plastic like version of a detective jacket. My long wavy hair hung down my back, as I liked it. My pants were shiny slimming pants a lot like skinny jeans, thigh to knee, and more like flare jeans shin to ankle. I had on black combat boots and black glasses along with it. Black is a flattering color for me.

So while, I am not Goth, I still love that color. Oh and my lipstick is PINK! That was just to make me look more mature though so… um… yeah….

About ¾ ways through the journey, there was a knock on the hatch in the roof of the pitiful aircraft. Munya slowed and opened the hatch lock.

A lady, a lot older than my teen self, came in. She wore a blue jumpsuit, with lack heeled boots, and cascading black hair, and shocking green eyes.

"Abbey?" She asked.

"That would be me." She verified.

"Camille." I didn't bother shaking her hand or anything, because she obviously didn't care.

I leaned back and pulled my hair to one side. I stood up in my seat as we came to our destination. I made sure my sleeves were in place, and rolled up to the elbow, before I reached the small door. I opened it and walked out. We were in the woods and had somehow managed the craft through the trees.

I lead the way to the clearing where the house resided and smirked.

In the house…

Zak sat in the couch and clutched his arm. Both of his parents sat on either side of him, each one having placed one hand on their son's back. Doyle stood and looked around examining the damage the other scientists had caused previously.

"H-How'd they find out?" Zak stuttered a question.

"We're not sure," his father, Doc replied.

In the room tables were over turned. There was some glass on the ground and there was a large hole in the wall from where the scientists had crashed in.

…

I walked in through a big gape through the wall. Seeing the family together in a time like this almost made me stop, and I almost turned around right then and there while they hadn't noticed me, but someone, was tugging at the front of my brain, the section that controlled judgment. I pushed myself to walk out, but my brain had other ideas. Abbey and Munya stood on wither side of me, just slightly behind.

To get their attention away from the kid I kicked a DVD cover halfway across the room. All their heads jerked up and their eyes were on me.

"Who are you?" They asked, only seeing me at first. Then Abbey and Munya became visible.

"Abbey… and Munya? Vengeance?" The man, Doc muttered. It was quiet. If I decided to speak, I could have given my age away.

"We're here for kur," I finally spoke, boldly.

"What are you talking about?" Doc asked.

"You wonder how they learned that the power has returned." I was totally taking chances with this, not completely knowing the whole deal.

"You told them?" Zak asked. "Who are you?" He questioned, standing up. Doyle, the uncle, tensed next to them as I strode closer to the family. I stopped at a safe distance and answered.

"Doesn't matter… but if you must know, the name's Camille," I said coolly. I was nervous though and not sure I it showed.

"Now. Give us, Zak," Abbey demanded behind me.

"No, Abbey." Drew, the mother, said. She took out a sword from a sword carrier thing hanging around her shoulder. She readied a sword and it started glowing. The father pulled on some kind of magic glove and swung at me, the closest target. I back bent, instead of dodging but then came right back with an abnormally quick and powerful punch to his jaw.

"Ahow!" He groaned when pulled away. I cart wheeled backwards and landed between Abbey and Munya. I pointed forward and Abbey readied her grenade gun and fired at Doyle, who was not yet armed. He back flipped in the air to keep from being hit and landed in just enough time to roll out of Abbey's range of fire.

"Zak stay here!" Doc demanded, recovered from his hit.

Munya shot web in his face and took him down. Drew went to fight Munya but I caught her and knocked her sword out of reach. She tackled me and I kicked her back. I swung another punch and she did a sweep with her leg. This helped her dodge, but it tripped me. I leaped up immediately.

I lunged down and slid by and then on the ground I kicked her feet out from under her. She fell and I leaped up. I learn quiet easily. I gracefully leaped back and sensed something behind me. I spun around and caught the oncoming, speeding grappling hook looking thing, and with my extra strength I yanked Zak, the one who tried to hit me with it, by the weapon and swung him so he swung around and collided with Drew who had gotten up. I took a second to look around me, to find that Munya was temporarily disabled, having been shove off the side of the building, and Abbey tied by Doyle.

Fiskerton and some invisible lizard attacked me from both sides and a dinosaur bird from above. I swatted her down and she slid next to where Zak still lay. I threw a heavy round about kick to the lizard sending him flying and I grabbed the fuzzy ape cat by the arm and forcefully threw his arm, followed by his complete body weight downward. He growled.

"WHACK WOUT Melow!" It sounded like look out below to me, but whatever. Doyle charged me now with his own grenades and I gracefully leaped out of harms way.

I swung both arms; hands balled into fists and tried to hit whoever was coming. Drew had her sword again, and just happened to be in my personal space, so her sword quickly sliced a cut in the back of my forearm and I winced. I looked at it and let it drop, and I shrugged. IT would be better in three seconds. Just as I had predicted, the skin started closing up and soon it was just a bruise. Drew, Zak, and Doc watched in amazement as my skin grew over the cut in order to heal it, and then they looked at me.

I took one high kick and struck Doc's chest and he fell backward. Fiskerton got up and growled. I punched him in the nose and he wailed. Zak was trying to get Zon and Komodo up to help but both were reluctant to rejoin the fight.

Drew looked down at Fiskerton and helped him up. He darted behind her and scooped up Zak. I heard Abbey cut free and she was right behind Doc in a millisecond.

"Camille!" She called. I turned back to face Drew, but was instantly hit with a huge ball of energized flames.  
"AAH!" I fell down and my glasses finally came off. Then I heard gasps from all around me.

Not Camille's POV

Zak, Doc, and Drew stared at the young teen girl in the middle of their room. Abbey, as well as the rest of the family, became shocked.

"She's only a girl. A teenage girl, but…" Drew trailed.

"Why would anyone send someone so young to fight like this?" Doc asked. Zak opened his mouth but he silenced himself quickly when he caught his dad's glare.

"I had no idea… I thought she was at least 20…" Abbey spoke up.

"Get out of here!" Doyle raged. Abbey fled. She met Munya at the edge of the opening and blasted him back off the side. Camille groaned and shifted.

"How did she last longer than, Abbey AND Munya?" Zak asked. Drew looked at Doc.

"I think she has a concussion, or at least some broken ribs…" Drew mumbled.

"We're not going to HELP her are we?" Zak asked.

Drew nodded.

"She tried to KILL you and KIDNAP me!" Zak protested.

"Maybe if we have her bandaged up and in some abnormal ability- proof, cell, before she wakes up, we can have her answer some questions…. "Drew paused and then continued as she thought it all over.

"Doc?" Her husband came over and picked up Camille and carried her to the medical wing to get bandaged up.


	3. Chapter 3

Camille, the villain

Ch. 3

I woke up with an aching head and heavy chest. I remained groggy for a moment, saw I was handcuffed to a bed in some sort of cell, and then freaked. Then I remembered, I am a bid kid, escaping will be no problem. Then I remembered the fight and me passing out at the end.

Curse me passing out. I could have done better, and I would have if Abbey hadn't been such a big distraction.

"Hello," a voice said through a speaker, then I saw Drew on the other side of a glass wall. I waved confusedly. Why hadn't they killed me yet? Were they going to experiment? No. Unlikely… well….

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to sound completely fine and even defiant, when in fact I couldn't have been more confused.

"Why haven't you killed me?" I asked not sure if they could hear me.

"We have to ask some questions," she replied.

"Then you'll make sure I have a quick and painless death?" I asked hopefully.

"No." She said and my heart sank. Slow and painful it is. "We aren't going to kill you." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok then, shoot," I said go- ing the interview.

"Why did you attack us, exactly?" I opened my mouth to answer it but then, I myself didn't know. I never would have actually gone through with that. Why did I?

"I was controlled…" I mumbled in a blur of words. If she caught that I hoped it worked for them.

"What?" Drew asked.

"I'm not sure…" I said, genuinely.

"How can you not be sure?"

"I never would have done that… I- I don't know… I must have been controlled by…" I stopped myself.

"By who? Zak? That wouldn't of happened, we didn't even know you were a cryptid until we had to move you, so we could wrap up your chest so your ribs would heal. Then we saw you had wings."

"No not Zak…"

"Then who?" I looked at her and struggled with the decision, tell them about Argost, or not tell them about Argost.

"No one…" I confessed trying to make it looked like I lied.

"Who?" Drew repeated.

"I really shouldn't say anything."

"Who?" She asked, harsher now.

"Can you just kill me it would be so much easier!" I begged. I wanted anything but to be hated more. These people obviously hated Argost, and all who worked for him.

Drew sighed and shook her head. She looked at me and then spoke.

"I'll be back later," she breathed in and out. She left and I was alone again. I used the silence and quiet to think. Maybe that's why I helped Argost. I didn't want him to hate me like the rest of the world, I mean, aside from all the scientists who thought I was interesting, and wanted to dissect all my organs.

Then it occurred to me. All the stories Argost had told me. He had some of kur's power too.

My thoughts were abruptly ended when Zak came in the door, followed by Fiskerton who was grumbling nervously. Zak pushed the button to speak, tapped the mic, and then talked into it.

"Hey."

"Hi," I replied solidly.

"I'm not supposed to be in here," he stated.

"Your right. You shouldn't," I growled. He frowned, startled at my answer. "Oh, whatever! I'm not going to kill you and I never even wanted to kill your parents! It was all Argost! Argost! Argost! Argost! I told him, 'oh I don't do murder' and he was all like-" I covered my mouth and my face lit up with shock. I had just blown it.

"…It was Argost… He's… alive?" Fiskerton fainted next to Zak. Zak looked like he had been slapped.

"Have you told this to my mom yet?"  
"No, but-"

"She needs to know this! Both my parents do!"

"You'll get in trouble from being in here!"

"Not nearly as much when they learn that Fisk handcuffed you to your bed so you couldn't escape and I tell them what you told me." I looked down at my right hand, and sure enough, I was still shackled to the side of the bed. I was slumped against the side and I lifted my arm up in a flexing position and with little effort the chain snapped in two. Zak stared at the chain. He just gaped.

"Now, what?" I asked at him, standing straight up, and tall.

"T-the glass, you can't break through that!" Zak corrected me confidently.

I raised my fist back and smashed my hand into the glass shattering it into a million little shards.

"So, are you going to tell?"  
"Yes! I- I have to!" Zak yelled. He sprang in the air and then took off. I gave him a head start, crawled out of the hole, and then ran after him.

"You better run!" I shouted at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Camille, the villain 4

I ran full speed after Zak. The halls were a bur, and at times I reached such speeds, that I skidded turns and kept sliding past the turn I wanted to make. Finally Zak was out of the halls and I chased him, as if I were chasing a poor little rabbit.

He ran in the, bright room, and I followed. Instantly though Drew and Doc each tried to seize one arm, but I caught both of there fists. Doc tried to swing a punch to my stomach, but I slid back and swung him in front of me so he hit Drew instead. She fell backwards and he jumped back in shock. I let go of both and just stood there between them. He helped her up and Zak stared at, first, me, then he looked at them, and it went back and forth.

Finally, the whole room's attention was on me. I sighed.

"He let me out," I said. Holding up my arms in a shrug. Doc grabbed my wrist that had the broken handcuff and replied.

"He…. Let you out?" He questioned. I shook my head, once in one direction, but only to look away. He looked at Zak, who probably shook his head wildly and then looked back at me. I frowned.

"Maybe, she has something to tell you!" Zak taunted behind me.

"Nope, nothing," I said, completely missing my opportunity to hurt one of them, or tell them. I looked at Zak.

"Really? Then I'll tell them!" He smirked. I frowned, then made my sad, don't do it face at him. It didn't work. Thankfully Doc cut in.

"Hold on Zak. Camille? Whom do you work for?" Doc questioned me.

"No one," I said passing up another chance.

"Oh enough! She works for Argost! He's alive ok? He's got some power left!"

There was a gasp from the small crowd and Zak seemed satisfied. Doc and Drew took a step back.

"Argost has power left, and maybe he controlled her!"

"Shut up, no one controlled me. At least he didn't tell me… Of course…" I closed my eyes and shook my head, and then I mumbled to myself.

"He knew my secret, that was all he needed to have to keep me working for him."

I shook my head. Argost would pay for this. I frowned harder and looked at the Saturdays.

"I have to go," I muttered to them, turning to a window.

"No, you have to stay here."  
"Would you rather me kill you?" I asked harshly.

"If Argost still knows that I'm alive, he can use his ability, on me, and then I will do whatever he says!" I explained loudly, making them want me to leave. "I doubt you want me to destroy you here, on the spot. And let me tell you, I cannot die easily. I can die, but I am very hard to take down, and he knows that. I've even beaten him before, tons of times. So let me go or there will be almost guaranteed trouble," I said, my tone getting harsher.

"No, you will stay here."

"You could be our prisoner," Zak mumbled in a sarcastic cheery voice. I glared at him.

Doc stepped up to me, and re-grabbed my wrist, knowing full well I could use this to my advantage at any second. So I did. I reminded him how powerful he was and I flipped him on the spot. He made a grunting noise, and Drew whipped out her sword. Zak grabbed some mobile cannon thing. I stood still in a frozen stance and then made a move for the window. Fisk got in my way but before I could attack him Zak fired the canon thing and it hit me with a great amount of force, for a ball of light, and it knocked me back against the wall.

I heard a loud cracking and crunching noise followed by excruciating pain, and at first I feared the my back had just been broken. Then when I fell to the ground I realized that I had probably just shattered my wing.

"Ow!" I complained. I painfully, but quickly extended my wing, part of my bone was sticking out and it was bleeding, and that wasn't the only place it hurt. My wing hurt wherever I knew there was bone. I reached my opposite hand over and gripped the not so bloody part. It stung and in seconds I as flat out in my stomach.

"Idiot," I mumbled. "You broke my wing! Now I'm grounded for at least 3 days!" I growled looking up at Zak. He smiled a half- smile and shrugged. This was his goal.

Jeez! Now I know why Argost hates you all so much!" I groaned, holding my wing in a half- folded position. Drew stepped towards me, and I glared at her, silently wishing for her to step away, and as if she read my mind, she did. She even left the room. Before she did that, she whispered something to Zak.

Doc followed her about half way out and then came back in.

"Cool, uh wing," he told me. I nodded, and then winced as pain continued to linger in my broken wing bones.

Doc re-entered the room, and unexpectedly, scooped me up. My wing stung and I made a slight struggle when I was in his arms.

"Hmmm… You're very light for someone who is so strong," he grunted. I scowled. He seemed like he was trying to distract me from my wing. It wasn't working. The pain flared up again and I almost let loose a wail, but how strong would I appear if I did that?

Doc turned into a room, and my wing brushed against the door. I whimpered and he looked back at my feathered limb hanging limply out of his grip. Drew appeared beside us and I was set down gently on a table.

"Can you extend your wing, slightly more?" She asked.

"No," I grumbled quickly. I couldn't reach my full extent with this break. She gently grabbed the bridge of my wing and pulled it outward. I whimpered. She pulled a machine over it. Doc stepped out of the room, and I think he flipped a switch. There was a dull buzzing and then he stepped back in the room with a black sheet.

He put it in front of a bright white light, and I realized they had taken an x-ray. I frowned and spoke strongly, with out hinting pain.  
"Why ARE you helping me? I'm trying to kill you!" I admitted.

"Maybe you're being controlled, like Zak suggested."

"I'm not! He probably thinks I'm dead or being held prisoner. I don't want to kill you, but if I don't and he knows I'm alive, I will spend the rest of my life hunted, and in a cage and what ever else!" She ignored me and reached for my wing, where the bone was poking out. "This will probably hurt. Don't move," she said after I flinched.

It was quick, but not painless. She hastily snapped the bone back in place. After that there was some more blood and she cleaned the wound. Finally she scrutinized the x-ray.

"It's hard to tell where the breaks are, most of your bines seem small, they're light, and thin," she murmured. I lay still staring at the ceiling.

"It will be a challenge, but now we're going to set your wing," she said. "Can you fold it properly?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Why are you helping heal it, if you don't want me getting back to Argost and if Zak shot me with that cannon thing to keep me from doing just that?" I asked.

"He shot you with the cortex disruptor because he didn't want you to hurt Fisk," she explained. I grunted and turned my head away, trying not to think about the stinging ache that remained as she bound it up.

After she had finished wrapping it up, she painfully pushed it into its proper, outstretched folding position. I groaned. It didn't fold all the way; therefore it hung loose out of my back instead of bunched up. She sat me up. Then I jumped to reality.

"You! So that's what you're doing! You're being nice to me… to win me over! It makes since now!" I burst out in one breath. Drew remained quiet.

"Err…. You're making this hard!" I shouted. She still remained quiet. Then I said something very odd, something I wouldn't usually say… to anyone. "I'm going to eat your head." She looked at me shocked that I would say something so weird. What monster wouldn't say that to their prey? She paused for a moment and didn't move so I just shook my head.

"So are you a cannibal now?" Zak asked peeking in. I growled at him and he walked away. Then after he 'left and I knew he was behind the wall eavesdropping I said,

"Maybe just a little," I hummed. I heard him snort and he walked away finally. I pushed myself off the table and stood up, still a little wobbly. It was good work, what she did on my wing. It was better than what Argost would've done.


	5. Letter to the FollowersFavoritesetc

To those who follow this story, or want an update.

On a good many of my old stories, I continue to get reviews. Many of these stories I have retired or discontinued. And I regret to inform those who review with, "Plz update," or something similar, that I am no longer truly active on this account and any uncompleted stories on this account won't be continued. Some of you really want more chapters, and I'm sure this is disappointing, but bear with me.

I don't think I'll be updating on this account any more at all after this. If you really truly enjoyed one of the stories that I've discontinued, please feel free to send me a PM on my current account, Hollyn Blue.

To get to my newer account, copy and paste the following after the fanfiction address in your browser:

/u/3694349/

There you may request in a PM for me to re-write one of my previous stories. You will get to enjoy my newer styles of writing as well as a fresh and new start for the story.

I appreciate all of you so much and I hate to disappoint you like this but I have improved in my writing since these stories. Again, please request stories you'd like to see active again.

Thank you to all my reviewers and followers.

-Paris, Hollyn, Tutsune, Turtle, or whatever you may know me as.


End file.
